


【代发】[豆川]So far

by cunwenchuzzj



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunwenchuzzj/pseuds/cunwenchuzzj
Summary: 代发，原作lofterID：ONCE





	【代发】[豆川]So far

他们录完那个舍友挑战的视频之后，Shinji和Ilkay这几天一直没彻底放下这个话茬。好在冬训接近尾声，他们的时刻表上多出各种空闲和自由活动的时间，Shinji会拽着Ilkay出门溜达，然后用异国风情和暖阳下的散步代替他俩之间停不下来的互相吐槽。

 

他们准备回国的前一天，两个人晚上回到房间，没等Ilkay把随身包放下，Kagawa Shinji就拎着睡衣率先占领了浴室。然后过了不到二十分钟，日本人推门出来，手里除了换下的训练服之外还有他放在浴室的一些日化品瓶子什么的。

 

日本中场把东西放到床上，拿起手机看了眼时间后得意地笑：“哈哈，十七分钟。不开玩笑，严肃讲，如果只是洗澡的话我绝对比你快。”

 

Ilkay Gündogan仰天大笑：“所以你把这些乳液和面霜拿出浴室抹，只是为了证明自己用浴室的时间比我短？得了吧，你带来的那些瓶瓶罐罐跟Marco Reus的一样多，你这就是在自欺欺人。”

 

“话不能乱说，我跟Marco没有任何可比性！而且我们国家比较潮湿，在德国的时候不用这些根本不行，”Shinji拔开一瓶保湿喷雾的盖子，“刚到德国的时候我皮肤超级干，洗完澡直接就脱皮！”

 

Ilkay做了个鬼脸，笑着拿起自己的衣服进了浴室，大概是没在淋浴时唱歌的缘故，在他洗完澡后也仅仅刚过去十分钟而已。土耳其裔男人只在腰上围了条浴巾，比起14年发福的时候瘦了两圈，尽管有脂肪层但还是可以看出明显的肌肉线条。Shinji背对着他坐在床上抹身体乳，听到开门的声音也没在意地接着从瓶子里挤出液体来抹到肩膀后边。

 

Ilkay看着他一个人努力在后背上乱摸一气的样子觉得很好笑，便走过去从对方手里接过瓶子帮忙。

 

“喂你干啥？！”

 

“你自己明明都看不到后背，抓来抓去后边都红了，”Ilkay说得有理有据，“趴下，我帮你擦后边。”亚裔男人还想反对一下但是下一秒就被自己的舍友按倒在枕头上，凉凉的乳液滴在后背上，Shinji吸了口气抱怨道：“很凉啊！”

 

“哎呀好了我知道了！”虽然嘴上不耐烦着，但Ilkay还是立刻用手掌轻轻匀开了那些液体，他刚洗完澡，手上很热，在一定程度上温暖了乳液。但是没过一会Ilkay就发现自己的掌心开始出汗了，伴随着心跳的加快。

 

作为日本人，Kagawa Shinji的皮肤本来就比他们好得多，无论是后背还是脸都是如此。加上这男人勤于锻炼（为了弥补身体对抗方面的劣势Kagawa一直对自己的身体机锻炼能很上心），后背的触感相当有弹性，但比起欧洲人还是偏瘦一点，轻易就能摸出肩胛骨和脊柱。Ilkay觉得自己的呼吸好像在逐渐变沉重，但还是接着挤了点乳液出来，这回他学会了，先把液体在手上搓开在抹到Shinji身上。从脖子、肩膀，再顺到后背的肌群，Kagawa Shinji趴在枕头上开玩笑地称赞他有做理疗师的天赋，但Ilkay大概没有听进去。身体乳挥发出淡淡的香味和与手掌相贴的光滑后背让Ilkay想起了另一个夜晚，不在这里，在遥远的日本，有居酒屋和烤物，带着岛国夏日湿气和凌乱的吻的夜晚。

 

 

 

 

是亚洲行时候的事。

 

他们在日本呆的时间很短，却有自由活动的时间。大家都是年轻人，也喜欢到处逛逛。Ilkay不想再跟着Marco Reus没头没脑地乱撞（主要是不想跟着Marco一起迷路= =），索性便磨着本国人Kagawa Shinji让他带自己出去体验生活。在国外生活多年的日本人好不容易回到熟悉的家乡，更不要说在多特蒙德时还经常受到Ilkay的照顾，当然乐意地答应。比赛刚结束Shinji就带着Ilkay乔装一番溜了出去。

 

对于主要活动范围在欧洲的德国人而言，陌生的环境让Ilkay觉得格外新鲜。树林附近干净润湿的空气，不沾灰尘的绣球花丛和整洁的街道自不必说，一切看上去都带着细致规范的气氛，街边精巧的礼品店，咖啡馆外带饮料的盖子和杯托，甚至是各种各样的自动贩卖机都让人觉得很好奇。只不过Ilkay觉得要是遇见点什么就凑过去观察的话实在有点傻，所以只好跟着Shinji边走边看，时不时发出感叹的拟声词。

 

“日本，感觉好厉害，”Ilkay举着手机给木质房檐上悬挂着的白瓷风铃拍照，随后从Shinji手里接过一份塑料盒装的丸子，看起来像是女高中生会喜欢的颜色，犹豫了一下尝了一个，味道却不像街边小店的水准，“好吃极了。”

 

“嗯，但是不能吃太多，Thomas不会高兴的，”指的是他们那个麻杆一样的教练，Shinji眼睛放光地也戳了一个丸子放进嘴里，又拖着Ilkay往前走去。

 

这边算不上最繁华的商业区，只是附近颇为热闹的街道罢了，为了不要太晚回酒店他们也无法走得太远。但气氛还是很足的。Ilkay手里的日本食物一样样多起来，只不过每种他都被Shinji叮嘱只能吃一点，剩下的那些零食则被他拎了一路。他们一路走着逛过去，最后Ilkay被Shinji带进一家小巷里的居酒屋。

 

老板微笑着招呼他们，他们还什么都没说就端来了几样小菜。

 

“这间是大众点评推荐的小店，评价说老板人超好，食材也都很新鲜，不过我们——”

 

“不能吃太多，明白。”Ilkay已经被桌面上摆的调味品罐子和餐具吸引了，他们平时吃饭都是在酒店或者俱乐部安排的餐馆，在餐桌上不会出现这么和风又随意的摆件。坐在对面的Kagawa Shinji对服务生说了一长串听上去礼貌柔软的语言，过了一会就有一套刀叉伴随着一小瓶酒和两个杯子送到他们面前。

 

“我帮你要了餐具，如果用不惯筷子的话。”Ilkay本想感谢一番，却发现日本男人带着不怀好意的笑容，他仿佛回击Shinji的挑衅一般举起那两根木棍，一开始摆弄的不好逗得Kagawa Shinji笑了半天。可日本人最终还是探过身子掰着他右手的手指，把两根筷子放到正确的位置上。

 

“试着动动。”Shinji用筷子慢慢夹了一撮海藻放进自己嘴巴里，可Ilkay仅仅只是能把那些丝状物挑起来而已——不过已经算不错了。

 

小店里没有正式的菜单，Shinji凭印象点了几份传统的烤制品，都是拿竹签穿起来的小食，日本酒冰凉清甜的口感对于Ilkay来说很奇特以至于他们后来又要了一瓶，外加两听日本啤酒。如果明天有安排好的训练或是比赛的话他们是不会这么干的，而今天恰巧是球队在日本停留的最后一个夜晚。

 

回到球队入住的酒店，在大厅遇见了一个赛季都不太走运的意大利人，他们便将买回来的有趣的纪念品送了些给他。Ciro接过几个徽章和带着日本国旗的挂件，稍微露出了点笑容。一袋子的（虽然每种都只剩了一点点）的零食则被96年生人的日本后辈全部收走了。

 

回到他们合住的双人间，Ilkay抢先一步去洗澡，而当Shinji随后也洗漱完毕走出浴室时，发现屋子里的灯光已经被Ilkay调暗，只剩下床头的小灯发出暖橘色的柔光。男人已经躺倒在床上，四肢都伸开，浴衣的带子也没有好好系上，露出一大片胸膛和有伤风化的大腿，在黯淡的灯光下整个人显得毫无防备。

 

Kagawa Shinji在内心吐槽着Ilkay的随性，走过去准备给对方盖上被子，却在靠近男人的时候稍微心动了一下。饮酒加上热水澡让他有点恍惚，但Shinji认为在别人面前穿成这样的Ilkay同样有责任。他不晓得自己是什么时候习惯了呆在Ilkay在身边，如同不晓得自己突如其来的想要亲吻对方脸颊的冲动是因何而起。他闭上眼，满脑子都是他刚回到多特蒙德时Ilkay热烈真诚的笑，和他发的那些带着可爱emoji表情的关于自己的twitter，训练时Ilkay生涩地用英语给他解释各种德语单词的样子，还在休息日带自己去相熟的土耳其餐馆。

 

尽管Kagawa Shinji对Ilkay Gündogan的感情不仅仅如此，但此刻他还是想说服自己赋予这个吻以单纯的感激和友情。他用嘴唇轻轻蹭了一下对方侧脸——即使是在球场上这也没什么大不了的，同时想从Ilkay身子底下拽出被子帮他盖上，但却发现对方没有睡着。这回换做Kagawa Shinji毫无防备了，比他小一岁的德国人突然慢慢半睁开眼睛，带着微醺的散漫和性感搂着Shinji的腰使他趴在了自己身上。Ilkay的呼吸变得有些粗重，而Shinji则不敢跟他对视。德国人也没说话，用另一只手轻轻按住Shinji的脖子吻了他。牙膏的薄荷味在他们口腔中散开，也不知谁的心跳更快一点。后来是Kagawa Shinji伸出胳膊关掉了最后亮着的床头灯，他们的睡衣乱得不成样子而最后连床单也被他们不小心搞脏了。

 

没人说话。Shinji跨在Ilkay身上搂着他的脖子，这两个人投入地亲吻对方，除了喘息和偶尔压抑着的呻吟就只剩下布料摩擦的声音，而人的感官在黑暗中则变得更加敏锐。他们忍不住相互安慰，享受着也许是他们俩都期待已久的快感，并默契地在内心将这次的吻和衍生出的意外归结为酒后乱性。

 

 

 

 

他们的房间内明明设定了合适的温度，但Ilkay此刻却觉得有点呼吸困难。他们都把日本发生的意外埋在了心里，但同时也很清楚那次的事不仅仅是抒发欲望这么简单。Ilkay的手顺着Shinji的侧腰摸到胯部，大拇指勾着他短裤的边缘，终于躺着的那个人也发觉了不对劲。

 

“哎？”KagawaShinji支起上半身费力的扭过头，正好对上Ilkay试探的眼神，很直白，但也有犹豫。

 

他们俩在某些方面挺相似，所以能轻松地彼此理解——虽然是用简单的英语进行交流。都是年少成名，但有多少人的职业生涯能始终一帆风顺？Ilkay的伤病令人烦恼不已，Shinji曾经有技术却无法融入体系的经历也同样令人痛苦。展现在人前的光鲜伴随着很可能在一夜间输掉一两年全部心血的风险，联赛杯赛国家队，没人能总是赢。但有时候正因为经历过不顺，才能更清楚知道自己到底要什么，以及要怎么做。付出和信念则是另一码事。如果说年少成名多少有天赋加持和靠运气的成分，那么要想保持良好的竞技状态和跟随球队一起成长就一定需要明确的目标和科学的努力方式。

 

有些事情不需要指明，因为他们都有过切身的体会了。

 

Shinji和Ilkay对视了一会，为了结束这种尴尬还是德国人率先开始了动作。他一边揉着Kagawa Shinji的腰一边爬上床来。Kagawa Shinji一时间陷入慌乱状态，他本以为他们可以忘掉之前发生的事但却发现自己似乎对此仍有所期待，就像刚才Ilkay按着他的后背时他也没觉得有什么不妥的。只是头脑中仅剩的一丝理智和对双方身体方面的考量让他不由自主地用力反抗，他想翻过身，而Ilkay则扑过来压住了他。Shinji挥着胳膊一边抱怨一边扭来扭去，Ilkay“嘶”了一声，他才发觉对方的下身已经硬了起来顶在他的大腿上。

 

“别动了，”Ilkay趴在Shinji耳朵边说着，短短的胡茬扎着亚洲人的脖子和侧脸，Shinji没听他的继续挣扎，期待着Ilkay在自己的理智耗尽之前放弃。可说实话，当一个能理解你的一切并跟你朝夕相处（？）的人对你这么做的时候，他真的想不出拒绝的理由——除了他们都是男人这一点。Ilkay头发上的水滴落在他身上，很淡的沐浴乳香气和热气一起包裹着他，Shinji感觉自己身上也开始出汗。

 

Ilkay看到日本人的表情变得越来越纠结，但他不相信是因为Shinji对自己没有任何感觉，早知道会这样半年前干脆做足全套就好了，他甚至不负责任地这样想。Ilkay只好接着用语言和身体同时攻击对方的防御：“喂，别闹了，我容易受伤的哦。”

 

他本意真的只是想开玩笑缓和一下气氛，但话一说出口他就觉得这有点过分，Shinji推拒的动作却小了很多，明显是把他说的全听进去了，Ilkay内心懊悔不已。

 

“记得吗，”Ilkay尽量循循善诱，沾着身体乳的手掌从对方的腰部滑到大腿，“在日本，我们也这样过，而且当时我们都把对方照顾得挺好。”

 

“这不一样，”Shinji快要受不了了，声音听起来有点焦躁。

 

“没什么不一样的，我没后悔过当时发生的事，还是说那时候你只是因为喝醉了才亲我？”

 

“当然不是，况且那么点酒我才不会喝醉，因为那是你我才……”KagawaShinji口不择言，等话说出口才察觉不对劲。

 

“对啊，所以这些并不是一时冲动而是——蓄谋已久，重点在于我们只对彼此才会这样。”

 

Kagawa Shinji晃了一秒的神：“蓄谋已久是什么意思？”有不懂的词就问Ilkay显然已经成了他的习惯。

 

Ilkay一边吻他的锁骨一边耐心地解释：“就是我很久以前就喜欢你，I always want to stay with Shinji的意思——你硬的倒真快。”

 

鉴于都是敬业的成年人而且两个人都充分明白身体对他们有多重要，Shinji和Ilkay的动作也不敢太剧烈，只是一开始费了点劲。Shinji咬着嘴唇一边被扩张一边举着手机搜索网络上发布的各种技巧和说明，Ilkay从房间里找出来酒店为客人准备的保险套和润滑剂。他们过于专注以至于谁都没注意到通向阳台的门忘记关上，默认酒店隔音效果很好的两人在中途放心地没有完全压抑自己的声音。

 

【请脑补他们小心翼翼发生了关系QwQ】

 

*********** 

 

在Ilkay和Shinji隔壁东侧住着的是被教练称赞为球员楷模的中场核心之一和靠谱的希腊后卫。Miki正在洗澡而Sokratis则倚着阳台的护栏，一边喝着无酒精的Mojito一边吹风。精明如他，或者用狡猾来形容也不算过分，能从隔壁那两个人平时的动态中看出些什么来，但当真的听到从隔壁阳台飘过来的男人带着喘息的呻吟的时候，Sokratis仍是绷不住喷出了嘴里的饮料。

 

“在搞什么啊。”希腊人皱着两条浓密的眉毛抱怨，酒店房间隔音很好这没错，可你们要是做的话最好还是把阳台门什么的关上比较保险吧。Ilkay还可以用年纪小不懂事（？）来开脱，但是Shinji你作为前辈又是岛国出身不能不明白啊即使今天是最后一天没有训练做点运动有情可原但也请稍微考虑下隔壁队友的感受好吗这么明目张胆是不怕人知道的意思咯我要不要这时候去敲敲隔壁的门提醒他们啊……几秒钟内希腊人的内心吐槽已经如滔滔江水。Sokratis端着杯子走回屋里，纵使有浴室的水声做背景，还是隐隐能听到阳台方向传来的男人的声音。幸好Miki在洗澡，Sokratis坐在自己的床上，用右手盖住眼睛。他自己倒是没什么，但是考虑到Miki，他家Henrikh就算见多识广接受度高，可要是他知道每天一起训练的队友就在隔壁嘿嘿嘿……Sokratis觉得到时候就算是自己也很难把这事跟Miki解释清楚。

 

对了，之前Ilkay和Shinji一起录舍友挑战的时候是不是说他在酒店额外定了房间来着？Sokratis灵光乍现，立刻给前台打电话，毫不犹豫地定了其他楼层的另一个位置靠里的双人间，然后打开电视把音量调大，以“刚才酒店说咱们房间的中央空调出了问题要给我们换房”为由把Miki骗到了新的房间去。

 

“这位置不错，挺安静的，”Miki满意地刷开房门，他不擅长怀疑别人，更何况那是他亲密的室友，“应该可以睡个好觉。”

 

“是啊，这间酒店的服务贴心得我都不想走了。”Sokratis随后也跟进来。

 

“你确定？他们给了我们……双人床？”

 

Sokratis把箱子放到墙边，他觉得自己现在心跳得很快像是刚踢完一场比赛，但还是假装随意地边整理东西边问：“嗯，只有这间了，你介意？”

 

不过他的朋友舒展了一下身体就躺在了床的一侧：“好吧，完全不。”

 

 

 

 

德国比起迪拜要冷很多，有时候气温还会降到零下，不过好在最近阳光很好，这让球员们的心情都不错。

 

尽管主教练表示对球队的冬训十分满意——要知道能得到Thomas这种水平的称赞可不容易，但他还是没有给球员太多的休息时间。周一他们就被要求回来训练。Kagawa Shinji蹭Ilkay的车去球场，就像Nuri蹭Marcel的车一样。土耳其裔的德国人把一个日本歌手的CD插进播放器就转而专心地开车，坐在副驾驶的Shinji一边玩手机一边跟着唱起来。

 

之前俱乐部的高层和教练经常把Ilkay找去单独交涉，谁都明白为的是续约的事。Kagawa Shinji曾经很好奇Ilkay今后的打算是什么，但他现在完全不想问对方这个问题。球员只是他们的职业，而他现在也清楚，无论未来Ilkay Gündogan的选择如何，他大概都能理解他的决定。

 

 

完


End file.
